Aaralyn Blackthorne
:"''I believe that girl will be the one who does the impossible.." :— Loran Qel-Vorn Biography Early Years ---------- Aaralyn Meredith Deltain was born around 40 BBY in Terion City on Thyferra to Richard and Coralyn Deltain. Both her parents were powerful Jedi who fought in the Clone Wars together and eventually fell in love with one and another. Through their love they had Aaralyn, and with that choice came an even more difficult choice, having to give her up for adoption. Richard had developed a friendship with the Senator of Thyferra, Jax Alexander III who agreed to take the young girl in as his own. With that she would never know that she came from a powerful line of Jedi, much less had the ability to use the Force. As she grew, her adopted father taught her the ways of royalty and how to be regal. She attended some of the most prestigious schools and academies offered. As she continued to grow, she began to take a deep interest in politics, and soon began to follow the footsteps of her adopted father, becoming an intern for him, learning the ways of diplomacy. As time progressed she worked her way up to becoming his aide, learning faster than anyone had expected and gaining valuable experience..everything seemed perfect, until tragedy struck. Death of her Adopted Parents ---------- Around 26 BBY, Aaralyn experienced a tragedy in her life. Her parents were killed in a shuttle collision over Coruscant while attending a Senate emergency meeting regarding the recent events surrounding the Clone Wars. Aaralyn became devestated until an elderly man named Loran Qel-Vorn, the Senator of Corellia who was tasked by her parents to look after her if something should happen to them, came to her side and brought happiness back into her life. Her took her under his wing and brought her into the world of diplomacy, assisting her with the knowledge and experience she would need to pursue a path down the Diplomatic side of the Galaxy. Aaralyn loved the Republic and everything it stood for, even as a teenager, she was always at Loran's side, campaign trails, rallies, everything she could do to contribute to the cause of the Republic. Around 28 BBY Aaralyn was kidnapped by Kessel bound pirates, who knew of her stature as the aide to the Corellian Senator and held for ransom and despite their best efforts, they were thwarted by a particular Jedi team, one man on that team would never leave her side ever again, his name was Damian Saiten. Damien was a wonderful man and an excellent Jedi, he would eventually become assigned to protect the young aide as per the request of Loran to Master Yoda. Death of Loran ---------- Loran Qel-Vorn had died much like any old man would, his heart gave out on him. At his death bed he spoke with Aaralyn and told her how great of diplomat she would become and how the galaxy would forever be changed with her entering the diplomatic society. He made her promise that she would return home and run for Senator and do everything possible to win the upcoming Senate elections and achieve not only her first Senate term, but become the youngest on her planet ever to do so, and with that promise she made to him, Loran passed away into eternity, leaving Aaralyn again grieving over the loss of another loved one and feeling alone within the Galaxy. Election to Senate Seat ---------- Aaralyn was elected around 22 BBY, becoming the youngest Senator ever elected for Thyferra. She was only 18 when she entered the Galactic arena for diplomacy, although many considered her inexperienced, those whom were close to her knew she had the knowledge and the backing to handle any situation. For years she had been an aide to the Senator Loran Qel-Vorn of Corellia before she expanded her horizons back to her own homeworld and began campaigning in the Senate elections. Shortly into her term she had been approached by several individuals regarding the "Delegation of 2000" a secret organization of individuals concerned about the Chancellor's overpowering ways. As much as she loved the Republic, she too had become concerned about Palpatine becoming too corrupt and powerful and agreed to become apart of the 2000, thus entering Thyferra into the Delegation. Damian continued to be at her side, protecting her at all costs, and despite their best efforts things began to blossom between the two of them. Aaralyn knew of the Jedi code and warned Damian of the consequences of his feelings, but before a decision could be made, in 19 BBY..the galaxy as they knew it, was turned upside down..only 3 years into her first term as Senator. Order 66 ---------- Upon the execution of Order 66, Aaralyn was enroute to Aleria at the request of Damian, although she was unaware of the events transpiring on Coruscant and around the Galaxy, she somehow felt him leave this realm and pass onto the netherworld. She felt something touch her which filled her with love and joy for a brief moment and gave her a moment of warning of her Clone Trooper pilots. Upon landing on Aleria, the Clone Troopers escorted her to the facility where they were met with heavily armored and armed guards whom demanded their immediate surrender, unwilling to leave the side of the woman they swore to protect, they were gunned down without hesitation. Aaralyn was confused and kneeled down beside the corpse of one of the troopers, before turning towards the guards questioning their actions, only to have Cortana answer the question. Cortana explained that the Jedi had been betrayed by the Chancellor, that they had been gunned down by their own Troopers, some survived but their whereabouts were unknown and it was rumored anyone who supported the Delegation of 2000, was to be brought to Trial and executed..although most of the names had been withdrawn and some remained, the rumors proved to be false and eventually most of the people on the petition would go on to form the Alliance to Restore the Republic. With the Old Republic destroyed and reborn into an evil Empire, Aaralyn had little to no choice but to go into hiding and take the path that Cortana have given her. They set the shuttle to autopilot and sent out a fake distress signal and set the ship to self-destruct after it exited hyperspace around Ilum. With an air-tight alibi, Aaralyn entered the facility to enter chryostasis with hopes that when she awoke the Galaxy would be restored to what it once was. Cortana knew the secret of the Senator when she put her in chryostasis, she knew the young woman was a Force Sensitive individual, and besides supporting the Delegation of 2000, she had paid alot of money which would further prove useful in research and development into chryostasis. Cortana's development would never come to fruition, as she died a few years later when she was betrayed by her own husband after a deal with Kuat Drive Yards attempted take over of XeroCorp Industries. Awakening ---------- FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE Entering The Order ---------- FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE FILLER SPACE Becoming a Knight ---------- Starships ---------- Capital ---------- Mid-Class ---------- [[YT-2000_Light_Freighter | Distant Dream]] Fighter ---------- Force Information ---------- Jedi Robes ---------- Aaralyn's robes are unorthodox to the Jedi standards. *Face - She continues to wear a black blindfold over her eyes when she is out, she believes it gives her a greater connection with the Force. She is quoted as saying "My eyes decieved me before, I can't trust them" *Shoulders - Her shoulders are adorned with black and silver Corellian metal, the upper portion of the shoulderpads are designed to look like the Thyferrian Hawk, a legendary bird who is both lethal and majestic. *Arms - Her arms are covered with the same hard metal, with a tribal silver trimming to them, and up the center of both the upper and lower arm portions. The lower portion of her arm gauntlets have sharp protruding talons from them for when combat turns into melee or lightsaber engagement. *Hands - Her hands are concealed within sharp gauntlet fingertips of their own, razor sharp at the tips to assist with any acrobatic maneuvers she performs and gripping into tough surfaces. They also come in handy when melee combat turns ugly. The wrists remain open for flexibility. *Stomach - The stomach band is a tight metal band with a jewel in the center in order to create stability within her torso during combat. The jewel is light blue in color while the metal is light silver, matching the lining on the rest of her armor. *Waist - The band around her waist is a decorative belt with 3 large blue crystals hanging from them, the crystals themselves are similar to the ones used in lightsabers. They are rumored to radiated with the Force, giving them a blue-white glow. The outer edges are silver lined while the inner circular portions are black. *Legs - Her legs are concealed within the thigh exposed skirt, exposing tribal tattoos which she had acquired when she attended a ceremony on Endor marking a celebration of the end of the Empire. The skirt itself goes the full length of her legs and is slightly cut off above her feet, exposing her boots which appear to be similar to knee high combat boots. *Accessories - On her right wrist is an attachment that extends to her forearm, which is a combination datapad, comlink and holonet feed. She also carries the standard Jedi tools and utilities. *Cloak - Her cloak is black in color, the hood itself is deeper than other Jedi, concealing her features even further and making what is beneath even more a mystery. Lightsaber ---------- Core Powers ---------- Special Abilities ---------- Category:Jedi Order Category:Females